Late night discussions
by Silver Princess Serenity
Summary: o the joy of late night phone calls and exciting days at school...and what happens after


This is me, serecat, and none of these characters belong to me, I just write the stories. So I hope u enjoy and please don't sue. I don't take credit for the awesome characters on here. Those belong to the creator of sailor moon: nako tekuchi~~sp. Anyways I hope u like and please review.  
  
Late night discussions:  
  
Darien wakes up sleepily to the sound of his phone and looks wearily at the clock beside him. Groaning he grabs the phone and speaks into he receiver  
  
"Serena do you have to wake me up at 3:00 in the morning?"  
  
A perky voice answered him "of course I do Darien its so much fun to annoy you"  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and layed back down closing his eyes and holding the phone to his ear  
  
"Alright then what do u want this time?"  
  
"Just the pleasure of hearing your voice" Serena remarked teasingly  
  
"Come on dare u know me, anyways I just wanted to call u, no real reason really"  
  
Darien laughed "yea no other reason then to drive me nuts from lack of sleep. speaking of wich..Why aren't you in bed right now?"  
  
"I am, smart one, but I couldn't go to sleep"  
  
"So u called me?"  
  
"Of course I called u, no one else would put up with me calling so late at ...or rather so early in the morning now would they?"  
  
"Sure they would....well no I guess they wouldn't"  
  
"Exactly, wich is why you're my best friend. because you don't care what time I call u"  
  
"yea yea whatever Serena. So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Ok, this guy at school wants me to go out with him but...I don't like him at all and I really don't want to hurt his..."  
  
"Wait wait wait, you don't want me to tell him for you do you? That's more of a chi...*cough* womans..job isn't it? I mean cant u get Rei or Mina or Ami? Why don't you call Lita and ask her she'd scare the guy so he wouldn't give her any ..."  
  
"DARIEN..Listen i'm not asking u to tell him i don't like him for me i just wanted someone to tell me what to do about all this..i mean grrrrrrrrrrr i don't want him to like me cause i like t his other guy who i'm just friends with and...Oh n/m you wouldn't understand I'm sorry i woke you up dare good ni.."  
  
"Holdup a second Serena, did i say i minded u calling me this early? No and second i do understand so u can talk to me, u can always talk to me u know that. So go ahead and spill"  
  
"Thanks Darien , well there's this guy in my 6th hour who totally bugs the crap out of me but from what he tells me is that he's head over heels and ish i don't want him to be...."  
  
Darien smiled to himself while she talked on about her little problem for 10 more minutes and laughed at her new random words that she seemed to come up with on the spot like "ish" and " tosotally" he laughed in his half asleep mind 'she really is something else'  
  
"Darien? ...Darien...DARIEN!"  
  
"...WHAT"  
  
"Oh sorry u kinda dozed off or something there for a second"  
  
Almost totally asleep Darien rambles off an answer  
  
"no no no u gotta use the bamboo sticks to write Japanese up and down..."  
  
"What? what are u talking about? Darien are u asleep again? Alright then ill talk to you in the morning ok? Goodnight, HANG UP THE PHONE!!!"  
  
*click*  
  
Darien dropped the phone heavily back on the charger and curled underneath the blankets fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Serena's House~~~  
  
'Geesh that guy I swear he can't even stay awake when I talk to him...granted it's almost 4 in the morning but still... o well I better get to bed too, ill just call him again tomorrow night. + I see him at lunch so ish ok bed time gurl'  
  
Serena climbed into bed and fell asleep with Luna, her cat, curled on the edge of the bed. the blonde slept peacefully the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next morning at school  
  
"HEY DARE" Serena jumped on darkens back piggy back style and hugged him.  
  
Darien just laughed as the light girl hugged him tightly "ugghhh *cough cough* Serena *cough* honey*cough sputter* cant *sputter sputter* breathe" once she lightened up and hopped off his back she bounded around to face him and hugged him again quickly then started walking toward their lockers wich were conveniently next to each others. Darien broke there comfortable silence first  
  
"So Serena what are you gonna do about 6th-hour-annoy-boy?"  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip and her blue eyes clouded over slightly  
  
"I don't know...I guess ill just hint to him that I don't like him AT all and hope he gets the hint"  
  
"And if not?"  
  
"then....ill just have to have Lita tell him " she finished with a huge grin  
  
" ill see u 4th hour Darien I gotta go meet the girls"  
  
Serena gave him a friendly peck on the cheek then bounded off to find her little group. While Darien pulled his books from his locker his best friends Andrew, Chad, Greg, and Ken came up to him  
  
Andrew:" Hey dare, I see Serena just left" he laughed to himself  
  
Chad: "like yea man what's up with u two? Are u going out yet?"  
  
Ken: "they might as well be, there inseparable" ken joined in Andrew and Chad's chuckling and Greg remarked thoughtfully  
  
Greg: "O come on guys. If all they want to be friends right now then let them be friends. Who are u guys to push them to be more than best friends?"  
  
Darien: "yea, Andrew have you talked to mina yet? Chad did u tell Rei that u might be in love with her? And ken did u tell Lita that u like her a hella lot more than a friend? and Greg bud you know I don't mean to pick on u to since u did stick up for me but..Whats up with u and Ames yet? did u ask her out? So before u all start laying all that "friends" stuff on me just remember about your girls...besides Serena and I are just friends. I don't think she could ever like me like that anyways" the bell sounded and Darien shut his locker, then the group of the best looking guys at school headed off to there 1st hour laughing and talking the whole way.  
  
  
  
Serena's P.O.V.  
  
After leaving Darien Serena quickly found Rei, Mina, Ami, and Lita sitting underneath there oak tree. "Hey guys, ready?" they all looked up and smiled at the perky blonde and nodded getting up gathering there books. Rei was the first to start the daily conversation on the guys "so any new developments? we all know wich guys we want so...well except for Serena she's still kinda in denial" Rei chidded playfully. Serena rolled her eyes " o come off it Rei u know me and Darien are just friends. So stop trying to fix us up. It wont work, I just...." Serena drifted off staring at some guy walking by "whoa...is that a new guy? I haven't seen him around. man he's hott. "The guy that Serena was watching turned around and smiled at her. his cold blue eyes making her gasp and sending a chill down her spine "he's kinda...creepy" Rei looked at the guy and furrowed her brow 'i'm gettin some bad vibes...I wonder ..." Ami looked at the boy and laughed to serena "yea that's diamond, well that's his last name and his nickname. He's in our second hour and three of our other classes." Lita sighed "he looks just like" mina finished for her " your old boyfriend. We know Lita. but he is really dishy. Well you know what they say. 'the late worm caught the bird" mina smiled triumphantly while everyone else sweatdropped. Serena quickly picked up the conversation "ok guys bell just rang so we better blaze" the girls parted to there class and promised to write each other notes laughingly.  
  
During 2nd hour:  
  
Serena came in followed by Ami and took her seat next to Darien and behind Ami, just as diamond walked past Serena giving her a smirk and a cold glare to Darien when he nudged Serena laughing about something that said "she's mine" Darien just kind of looked at the new kid confused and whispered to Serena "hey, what's up with the new kid?" Serena shrugged and turned her slightly frightened gaze from diamond to Darien and smiled suddenly when she saw that he was worried about her. "I have no idea. He keeps giving me these weird looks.gah it's kind of creepy. " Darien chuckled softly "that's Serena for you, got every guys eyes on her " Serena laughed along with Ami at the joke but internally she said somewhat sadly 'yea every guy but yours..." and out loud she retorted " yea right, maybe cause I look so funkified" Darien and Ami looked at each other quizzically thinking the same thing "funkified?" then they all burst into a warm laughter just as the class started and Darien and Serena started there note passing and writing wich went like this.  
  
Serena's note:  
  
To Darien:  
  
Hey dare bear,  
  
What are u up to today? Do u wanna come over with the guys and the rest of the girls to my house for movie night? It is a Friday and unless there's something ur not telling me then I don't think u have anything to do. Besides it wouldn't be fun without my favorite pillow anyway wbasap (write back as soon as possible)  
  
~love always~  
  
Sere  
  
  
  
after she folded it up and doodled aimlessly on it (all the while still taking her notes and listening to the teacher) she wrote Darien's nickname on the front above hers and slipped it into his jacket pocket smiling at him when he felt her hand on his jacket and shoved him lightly "get your mind out of the gutter" she whispered when she saw his kinky smile. Then he handed her a note and when she turned back to her desk top she saw two other notes on it, of course she read Darien's first.  
  
Darien's note :( AN: I have no idea what to say in a guys note..)  
  
To Serena:  
  
Sere,  
  
Hey what's up with that new kid? He keeps looking back here..That's just creepy ...anyways so did u tell annoy boy yet? and what's going on tonight? Is there another group get together? and I...n/.m  
  
Love,  
  
Dare  
  
Ps. wb  
  
  
  
Serena smiled to herself "I wonder what the "and I.." was about...ill have to ask him tonight. Serena grabbed the next note and opened it and it read.  
  
Amy's note:  
  
To Serena:  
  
Serena what are u and Darien saying? I hear alot of giggling and whispering. Has he asked u out?! Well about the thing tonight....do u know if Greg's going to come? I mean he always does but...ok stupid question but anyways TAKE NOTES!! and pay attention or else you'll never pass :)  
  
lylas,  
  
Ami  
  
ps. wb....BUT PAY ATTENTION AND TAKE YOUR NOTES!  
  
  
  
Serena laughed silently as the teacher commented right behind Serena "Ms.Serena...maybe you should pay more attention to what's going on in class rather than who's going out with who hmmm?" Serena quickly looked up and turned beet red replying "o yes of course ms. m I'm sorry " and she quickly turned her notebook back to a blank piece of paper and copied the notes form the board, then when the teacher was back to lecturing she put her pink fuzzy bunny pen down and grabbed the other note but only got as far as "hey Serena" when Darien leaned over and whispered in her ear "smooth move bunny" and a deep quiet laugh followed suit. Serena just turned and stuck her tongue out at him and mouthed " o ha ha Darien shut up" and stuck her tongue out again. then she went back to her note  
  
Diamond's note :  
  
to Serena:  
  
hey Serena,  
  
what are u doing tonight? I was hoping that we could go watch a movie. you know something boring so we could make our own entertainment...anyway can I have your number? I know we don't know each other very well but I can tell just by looking at you that we'd have a lot in common((Serena shuddered and thought to herself.."god I hope not")) so wb and we'll work out the details okay?  
  
love you ,  
  
diamond  
  
ps. I love that shirt on you...  
  
  
  
Serena blanched and whispered "ok never wearing this shirt again" Darien looked at her confusedly and Serena handed him the note. after he read it quickly he looked over a diamond and had a disgusted look on his face then turned back to Serena and whispered" are u going to?" she looked at him bewildered "of course not! why would I do that! I don't even like him. besides I have that thing tonight remember? anyways i'm gonna write him now so ill talk to you tonight." he nodded and returned to his work, while she got out a piece of paper and wrote Ami a note then handed it to her with the details of tonight and some teasing jokes. once she got done with that she started on the one to diamond. she finished just as the bell rang and handed it to diamond who gave her a twice over. Serena shuddered inside as Darien came over and rescued her from her unwelcome company. when they were walking away she smiled and looped arms with Darien to his satisfaction and said "thanks Darien I really didn't want to talk to him. he gives me the hoobidie joobadies..." Darien laughed and kept walking " no prob so ill see u in sixth right?" Serena smiled a prize winning smile "of course and tonight ok? talk to you then dare jaja"  
  
the rest of the day went smoothly for her but diamond was just getting angry with ideas starting to grow in his head and he read that note from her over and over.  
  
Serena's note:  
  
to Diamond:  
  
hey,  
  
um no I cant go tonight cause i'm having a thing with some other friends, sorry and im sure we do have some things in common, and thanks I like this shirt well I got to go the bells going to ring in a minute. see ya in 4th.  
  
jaja  
  
Serena 


End file.
